Un Dulce Algodon de Azucar
by Sary V
Summary: ¿Puede un sabor transportarte a tráves del tiempo?


**Un Dulce Algodón de Azúcar**

El granero adaptado como hangar era enorme, aunque carecía de orden. Olía a grasa y aceite de motor, un poco a pintura y otras cosas que la pequeña no identificaba. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto en una seña muy característica de ella.

Miró sus blancos zapatos sobre esa fea mancha negra y con cuidado se quitó de encima, buscó a su padre con la mirada y lo vio a lo lejos con ese señor bonachón que había venido a buscar… también estaba un joven de cabellos rubios que interrumpía constantemente.

Se sentía sola, triste y aburrida, Otra vez la opresión sobre su pecho la sobrecogió, se abrazó a sí misma y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la imagen de su madre sonriéndole apareció en su mente.

Nunca estarás sola…mi pequeña… mi dulce niña…siempre estaré a tu lado… sé fuerte – Resonó la voz de su madre en su mente.

Fuerte, fuerte – Se repetía a sí misma, mientras sin dejar de abrazarse algo llamó su atención, en uno de los tragaluces más altos del granero había alguien que se asomaba insistentemente, se cubrió el sol con su manita pero sólo veía una sombra a contraluz, parecía un chiquillo de cabellos alborotados. Su curiosidad fue mucha, miró de reojo a su padre que parecía no terminaría de hablar nunca y salió del granero.

La fuerte luz del verano le dio en el rostro, reflejando su dulce pero triste semblante; rodeó el granero y en la parte de atrás divisó una alta escalera y hasta arriba un muchachito espiaba hacia adentro.

¿Sabes que es malo espiar? – Le gritó

¿¡Eh!? – El chico volteó, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, La niña abrió los ojos asustada, pero el chico se sostuvo unos peldaños abajo, luego miró hacia abajo y se dejó caer sobre un montón de paja a los pies de la niña, levantando una gran nube de polvo que los hizo toser a ambos. Momentos después una cabeza con el pelo lleno de paja emergió de la misma y dando un sorprendente salto se paró junto a la niña. Era apenas unos pocos años y centímetros menor, y se miraron con curiosidad.

Ella nunca había visto a un chico granjero con su overol azul y camisa amarilla debajo, requemado por el sol, se veía muy saludable y feliz; despeinado y lleno de paja. El nunca había visto una niña tan bonita, limpia y que olía tan rico. Además su vestido era lindo, amarillo con listones.

¿Estás bien? – Atinó en decir ella

Sí – Contestó sacudiéndose levantando más polvo alrededor

Lo siento…. No quise asustarte… pero no es bueno espiar...

¿Y tú quién eres… mi conciencia? – Su comentario hizo enojar a la niña

Alguien que tiene modales – Respondió en el mismo tono

Y dinero por lo que se ve…

Y no es lo mismo ser pobre que ser sucio – Agregó señalando su ropa

En primer lugar me caí por tu culpa… y en segundo… ¡mírate! – le respondió señalándola. Ella se miró, también tenía paja y sus zapatos estaban llenos de grasa, al mirarse ambos soltaron carcajadas al unísono

Soy Rick – Le dijo el niño, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza

Yo Lisa – le respondió ella con un ademán muy educado inclinándose levemente

¿Y qué haces aquí?

Vine con mi padre a buscar al señor de allá dentro…

A mi papá… entonces tu papá es el señor de gorra

Sí… él es militar

Mi hermano quiere unirse a la milicia… a mí no me gusta la guerra

A mí tampoco… pero si no hubiera militares… ¿quién nos defendería?…

¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú?…

Nada… aburrirme hasta que te vi allá subido… ¿no te dio miedo estar tan alto?…

No… soy piloto, ¿sabes?…

¿De verdad?... ¡pero eres un niño!

¿Y tú que eres…una vieja gruñona?

Y tú un bocón…

Ya estamos peleando otra vez – Le dijo él, con una carcajada – Ven, le dijo tomándola de la mano con sorpresa… hay una feria aquí, creo que se te quitará lo aburrido. Lisa se dejo llevar, nunca un niño la había tomado de la mano, sintió bonito. Rick también notó que la piel de la niña era suavecita y tibia, le gustó lo que sintió.

La feria era pequeña pero para el par de niños era como un paraíso. La recorrieron de la mano, deteniéndose a jugar en cada puesto. Ambos niños eran ágiles y buenos con la puntería, así que en cada lugar se ganaban algo, al final del día, Lisa iba cargada de los peluches que Rick le había regalado y él de avioncitos y objetos raros para niños que la Lisa había ganado para él. Cansados y divertidos se sentaron en un rincón de la feria sobre el pasto, cada uno con un vaso grande de refresco. Rick se tiró de espaldas y observó el cielo con sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Algún día seré un piloto muy famoso – Le dijo con la mirada ensoñada

Yo creo que sí…

Y tú que quieres ser…

Seré militar como mi papa y todos en mi familia

Y estoy seguro que lo harás bien... eres muy mandona

¡Rick! – Gritó ella ofendida pero luego soltó a reírse

Al menos podrás gritarles bien a tus subordinados… tienes una voz fuerte

Mi mama no quería que fuera militar… dice que no es bueno para una chica…ella tocaba el piano… - La voz de la pequeña se cortó

¿Estás bien?

Mi mamá… mi mamá murió hace poco – Sollozó la pequeña, Rick no supo qué hacer… se incorporó y abrazó a la niña

Mi mamá también se fue hace un año… - Añadió – ¿sabes? le prometí que no iba a llorar porque ella se pondría triste… ¿tú quieres que tu mamá se ponga triste si te ve llorar?

No… - Dijo ella sollozando y limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Espera – Dijo Rick y se levantó corriendo… unos minutos después volvió con un gran algodón de azúcar rosa que le dio a Lisa – Es bueno para la tristeza a mí me ayuda… yo lo comía siempre como mamá y tu mamá y la mía deben estar en el cielo comiéndolo – Añadió

Gracias – Dijo ella y en silencio ambos niños comenzaron a comer la golosina, Lisa nunca había probado algo tan dulce y Rick tenia razón, la hizo sentir mejor. Estaba por decirle algo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, se incorporó con rapidez, le dijo a Rick el algodón de azúcar, se sacudió el vestido, recogió sus peluches y lo miró con tristeza

Debo irme…

¿Tan pronto? – Dijo él con tristeza

Gracias por todo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – Ese algodón es el más rico que he comido.

¡Lisa! – Volvió a gritar su padre y ella estaba a punto de partir a correr cuando Rick la detuvo. Se acercó con timidez a ella y le plantó un húmedo y azucarado beso en la mejilla. Se sonrieron y ella salió corriendo. Lisa corrió sin dejar de sonreír, sentía la mejilla llena de azúcar, ese beso había sido aún más dulce que el algodón. Rick se quedó parado viéndola irse corriendo. Sintió un vació en el pecho, miró el algodón y siguió comiendo, ya no estaba tan dulce…

Diez años después

Rick arrojó con frustración la lata vacía de Petit Cola a la basura, bufó por lo bajo y se recargó en el balcón del mirador del parque. Minmei lo había plantado…de nuevo. Cruzó los brazos y refunfuñó maldiciendo.

Miró el cielo, las nubes parecían tan reales que hubiera podido creer que estaba en casa en la granja. Un olor familiar llamó su atención, olía a dulce…a feria y no sabía porqué también olía a soledad, bajó la mirada y vio cerca de él a un vendedor de algodones de azúcar, sonrió con nostalgia y caminó hacia él sacando su dinero para comprar uno. Estaba a punto de comerlo, cuando el vendedor se movió un poco y ahí frente a él con un algodón igual que el suyo en la mano estaba nada menos que la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes. Los dos se miraron con sorpresa y ojos desorbitados. Sus encuentros habían estado plagados de malas experiencias, insultos e incluso gritos. Rick hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza e intento escabullirse de ahí lo más veloz que podía, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo en seco.

¡Espere Sargento Hunter! – Lo llamó con voz baja, Rick agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos en espera de algún grito, automáticamente giró en redondo y se cuadró ante ella haciendo un formal saludo.

Es mi día libre – Dijo ella, sonriendo suavemente – No tiene porqué saludarme

También el mío – Respondió él en un susurro sin poder dejar de mirarla -¡Es más hermosa de lo que recordaba! – Pensó, sonrojándose un poco y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos - ¿Qué, estaba ciego? Es bellísima – Siguió pensando…

¿Ya se iba Sargento? ¿Tiene algún compromiso? – Preguntó Lisa con genuino interés - Dios Mío, a mí que me importa - Se regañó a sí misma

Rick… dime Rick – Pidió él – Y no, no me iba aún, estaba paseando por el parque – ¿Rayos, que me sucede? – pensó

¿Estás solo? – Pregunto ella observando alrededor y odiándose por eso

A decir verdad, sí – Respondió el con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en su pecho

Ya veo – respondió ella temiendo que los latidos se su alocado corazón se escucharan

Un momento de silencio los envolvió a los dos, pero no resultó incomodo, solamente se sonrieron con timidez.

Quieres... Es decir, te gustaría… bueno… si tienes tiempo… - Hablaba Rick entrecortadamente y carraspeando la voz – ¿Caminar un poco conmigo?

Me encantaría – Escuchó ella su propia voz respondiendo más rápido de que su cerebro reaccionara a lo que acababa de pasar

Rick se encaminó hacia ella, y ambos sonrieron mientras avanzaban juntos por el parquecito

¿No sabía que le gustaran las cosas dulces… Teniente Comandante?

Lisa…dime Lisa

Gracias… Lisa

Si me gustan mucho, en especial el algodón de azúcar…

¿Sí?

Sí… hace muchos años… un algodón como éste me hizo sentir mejor después de una crisis familiar, ahora cada vez que lo como me siento alegre – Comento ella con naturalidad como si fueran grandes amigos

A mí me sabe a soledad…

¿Por qué?

No estoy seguro… recuerdo un día con papá, había una feria y comí uno de estos… recuerdo que primero me supo delicioso y después ya no

¿Una feria?

Sí… había llegado al pueblo y fui con una amiguita o algo así… subimos a los juegos y comimos mucho, nunca volví a verla… - Al notar que Lisa no respondía Rick volteó a verla y ella estaba paralizada unos pasos atrás… con los ojos desorbitados

¿Qué pasa Lisa?

Recuerdo un carrusel…olor a azúcar, unos peluches y un niñito…que me acompañaba… ¿entiendes eso Rick?

No… ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres decir que tú estuviste ahí?... bueno, esa feria pudo viajar por muchos lugares y …

No, Rick… comiste ese día un algodón de azúcar con ella, había ido con su padre a buscar a tu padre…

Sí… creo que sí… pero como sabes… ¡Lisa! – Dijo entendiéndolo – Eras... tú... tú… - Añadió tartamudeando

Sí… - Respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Estaba sola… mi madre acababa de morir, sufría mucho… el pequeño…es decir, tú me hiciste sonreír después de mucho tiempo…me hiciste sentir bien

Yo estuve enamorado de ti muchos años – Dijo sin poder evitarlo arrepintiéndose de inmediato – Amor de niños… corrigió

Yo nunca olvidé ese beso de azúcar – Le dijo sonriéndole con cariño

Dime loco… Lisa… pero me siento de repente muy feliz y esa soledad que te dije que sentía desapareció… de repente...

Yo también estoy feliz Rick…

¿Quieres sentarte y platicar?

Me encantaría… creo que tenemos mucho de contarnos – Añadió sonriente

Inesperadamente Rick la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia la banca mas cercana; antes de sentarse, dio un buen mordisco al algodón y una vez que se aseguró que estaba suficientemente enmielado, tímidamente se acerco a Lisa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos seguido de una risita ahogada

Gracias, Rick… fue mejor de lo que recordaba – Le dijo ella

Y este será mejor – Añadió acercándose lentamente a sus labios… Lisa sólo cerró sus ojos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias

En especial a Nani quien me obligo a continuar esta historia :D jejeje

A mis preelectoras: Nani, Moni, Mares y Cindy GRACIAS CHICAS¡¡¡


End file.
